crisisfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tatia Davina Eaton/CRISIS weekly 411
Hi, I am Tatia Eaton and I am a Crisis fanatic. I personally loved episode 2. The episode answered a lot of questions you had from episode 1 and left you asking many more. It started with Ambers mom, Meg, getting the money from her company to pay Ambers ransom. Then it shows Amber having a proof of life picture holding the latest newspaper taken by one of the masked men. Next it shows Anton and Finnly being questioned and interrogated by the FBI about their escape from the kidnapping. The Pakistani Ambassador is then shown getting a phone call from a cell phone that he found in an envelope that was in his mail. When he answered the call it had a processed voice asking what he would do for his child. How far would he go? Would he kill? The show then goes into the FBI headquarters and shows all the latest info and Leeds they have on the kidnapping. Finnly then shows up as secret service to visit the head of the FBI and Agent Dunn is not to happy about it when Finnly gets assigned to work with her on the investigation. We then get an update on the kidnapping and it shows Gibson making Agent Hurst copy down his notes in his hand writing so it looks like he planned the whole kidnapping. Agent Hurst's kid was also kidnapped and all he wanted was to see his kid. Inside the hostage house Beth Ann and Ian are together and Beth Ann hasn't started talking because she is traumatized by watching the kidnappers cut off her dad's finger until Ian talks to her about her plans she had to run away when they got to New York and then they are shown hugging until they are interrupted by people running down the hallway. They follow the students and find everybody gathered around Amber reading a newspaper about their kidnapping. Everybody starts asking question about their kidnapping especially Kyle and they find out a little bit about the kidnapping. They are interrupted by the masked men walking in carrying their belongings from the suitcases and telling the students to fold and sort the clothes. The Pakistani Ambassador is then shown talking to his wife about what they will do to get their child back and they decide to follow the voices orders. Finnly and Agent Dunn are shown following a lead on the whereabouts of Agent Hurst's patrol partner and Ambers mom and dad have a conversation over Skype while Meg is preparing to deliver the ransom money. Meg is advised not go give the money up but she procedes to move on with her plan. A girl named Charlene, one of the students then startes freaking out about missing the Juliard audition that she was soposed to attend while she was visiting New York and Amber helps calm her down but they where interupted when one of the masked men storms in and takes away the ambassators son. The show then skips back to Finnly and Agent Dunn finding Agent Hurst's partner drugged and tied up in a motel room. Agent Hurst's partner then suddenly becomes contious and attacks Agent Dunn with a knif. Finnly then calms down Agent Hurst's psrtner and turns on the TV and shows him what happened. Agent Dunn proceeds to question Hurst's partner about what he remembered before Hurst drugged him. Back at the hostege house Mr. Nash tries to ask about what happened to the ambassadors kid with no sucess. Beth Ann then gets told to "get off my shirt zombie" by Luke and his shirt ends up getting stuck and ripped. Luke then gets mad and startes to yell at Beth Ann but Ian stands up for her. Luke then prceeds to insult both Ian and Beth Ann about their family income but Kyle (who is super cute btw) steps in and tells Luke that that was enough and for Luke to cut it out. Kyle appoligises for his friend to Beth Ann before they are interupted and told to get on the floor and keep their mouthes shut. Kyle reconizes the sound of the drone flying over head and tells Beth Ann. After the drone passed all the students got up and they were told that when the drone comes back that they would follow the same routine. All of the students start to debate weather they should stay quit the next time the drone flyies over but Mr. Nash tells them to not be stupid and just follow the routine. The Pakistani Ambassador and his wife are then shown following the instructions for their childs realese by fetching a package from under a park bench that they are told not to open. The Ambassador recomends going to the FBI but his wife tells him that they were already in too deep. Next, Ambers mom Meg is transporting the ransom money to a certin location. She gets another phone call from the processed voice telling her where to deliver it to. When she gets to the delivery spot a man is there to take the car and the money and Meg gets the keys to another car waiting for her. When she opens the trunk she finds the proof of life pictur taken of Amber along with a note. She then decides to tell her sister, Agent Dunn what she had done and that she had a problem. Meg tells her sister all about the problem and she giver her sister the proof of life picture of Amber. Back at the kidnapping Beth Ann was putting her stuff away when Kyle walks in, looking for her, and starts talking to her. Kyle appoligises for Luke again and admits that he doesnt even know why he and Luke are friends because Luke is rude and mean. Beth Ann starts making fun of Kyle saying he just lives it as it is. Kyle says that that is not really who he is and that she cant judge him based on how and where he liver (Kyle is the Presidents son). He then leaves saying that he just wanted to say that he was sorry and to see how she was doing. When Kyle starts to walk out Beth Ann says "Hey Superboy" and explains what her problem is with her dad and Kyle gets it and says that he doesnt have a great relationship with his dad either. When Kyle walks out Ian walks in and asks what was that about and Beth Ann respondes that shes not really sure. Ian explains that nobody will pay their ransom so they decide that the next time the drone flyies over that they are goung to yell for help together. Back at the FBI Anton finds Finnly and asks him for news on the case and asks about his wound and they have a short conversation about their escape from the kidnapping. Finnly and Agent Dunn then go over to the Pakistani Embassy and fond the Ambassador with a worried look on his face. They ask the Ambassador what the kidnappers asked him to do in turn of his sons return home. The Ambassador tells them and Finnly and Agent Dunn help him carry out his task without killing anybody. At the hostage house Beth Ann finds Kyle and asks him about his relationship with his dad more and she wants to know how he knew about her dad problems and he says that it wasnt that hard to figure out from the way she acted around her dad. Kyle says that he knows she thinks he is some kind of goldenboy and all but Beth Ann interupts him and corrects him that she called him Superboy not goldenboy. They smile at eachother until they are interupted by one of the maked me telling them to get down for the drone drill. When Ian and Beth Ann hear the drone they start to yell. Thats when one of the masked men walked in with a boom box that was playing the drone sound. They tell Ian and Beth Ann to put their backs to they wall and they both get punched across the face until the masked man asked them what keep your mouthes shut means and they say it means mouths shut. When Agent Dunn and Finnly help the Ambassador go through with his plan and they open the door that he was instructed to they find a lab with two american solidures with low vital signes in it and a safe that Finnly opened. When Finnly opened the safe he fould an audio recording that had one of the FBI's secret codes on it. When the ambulance showes up to take the solidures away Finnly asks the medic where the solidures are being taken. Finnly recongnizes the guys voice as one of the guys from the kidnapping and he and Agent Dunn shoot him and the other medic. At the end of the episode the Pakistani Ambassadors son is brought home and Mr. Gibson (the guy running the kidnapping and Beth Ann's dad) gets to see his doughter. All and all I think this was an amazing episode that left you asking a lot of questions. There is definetly a possibility of a romance with Beth Ann and Kyle. Who will get to go home next week? How far will parents go for their kids? Would they kill? Category:Blog posts